Le froid est un facteur érotique
by Akikawa Yayoi
Summary: Zoro a froid, et c'est à Sanji de le réchauffer... il y met une motivation toute particulière. PWP, Yaoi et donc lemon Sanji X Zoro.


Titre : Le froid est un facteur érotique  
><span>Couple :<span> Sanji X Zoro... Désolé T.T (l'auteur en est arrivé à écrire tellement de Sanji X Zoro qu'il s'en excuse U.U)  
><span>Genre :<span> Yaoi. Du pur yaoi.  
><span>Résumé :<span> Lorsque l'on est de garde et qu'on oublie sa couverture, ce n'est pas toujours pratique...  
><span>Note de l'auteur :<span> C'est l'été, il fait chaud ! J'ai eu une soudaine inspiration MUFUFUFU. (Comment ça, c'est le parfait opposé de ce qui arrive en ce moment ?) Un petit PWP ! Alors en fait, je l'ai eu hier mais j'ai voulu le poster qu'aujourd'hui paske... AUJOURD'HUI C'EST LE 1ER JUILLET... ! (voir la note en italique)  
><span>Note de la bêta, Neij (aussi appelée chèvre ou citron) :<span> ... chauuud ... et cette dingue est en train de nous achever avec une autre hausse de température ... vous comprenez pas ? Bah ... lisez le lemon !

_POUR MUGI-CHWAAAAAN !_

_J'ai pensé à toi, vu que cette idée te plaisait !_

_/trop fier/_

_Bon anniversaire Mugi-chwan, je te aimeuh crès crès fort !_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Enjoy ~<strong>

« Sanji... ! »  
>Le cuisinier ouvrit un œil, ce qui, pour lui, correspond au fait de se réveiller entièrement. (Nd'A : Comment ça, moi et mes blagues ?)<br>« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ? »  
>Un souffle chaud caressa sa joue.<br>« J'ai froid... »  
>Une voix haletante... emplie de désir ?<br>« Mmh, Nami-san... Finalement, tu réalises tes sentiments pour moi... »  
>Ou peut-être qu'il n'était pas si bien réveillé.<br>« C'est moi, crétin. »  
>Sanji cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour finalement apercevoir une tête verte devant lui.<br>« Ah, Zoro... »  
>Puis il réalisa soudain.<br>« IIIH ! Mais t'es super froid ! »  
>Le sabreur prit un air blazé.<br>« C'est à peine ce que je viens de te dire. »  
>Le cuisinier prit, lui, un air de chien battu.<br>« Mais j'ai chaud, moi, sous mes couvertures, j'suis bien ! Je veux pas d'un mec glacé comme toi dans mon lit ! »  
>Une veine se creusa sur la tempe de Zoro.<br>« Justement, si tu me laisses rester avec toi deux minutes, peut-être bien que je pourrais me réchauffer un peu. »  
>Il souffla sur ses mains pour les réchauffer avant de venir se coller contre Sanji, qui grimaça à cause de la différence de température (et puis, il n'avait qu'un pantalon, lui !).<br>Le blond sembla réfléchir un instant, puis esquissa un petit sourire.  
>« Déjà, tu dois enlever ces vêtements froids... »<br>Zoro acquiesça, et se déshabilla en gardant néanmoins son boxer.  
>Il grelottait et tremblait de froid.<br>Sanji le serra dans ses bras.  
>« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour être dans cet état ? »<br>« J'ai oublié ma couverture, et si je descendais, Nami allait à coup sûr me chopper et m'accuser d'avoir quitté mon poste... et augmenter ma dette... »  
>Le cuisinier soupira doucement.<br>« Et il faut dire que se balader en t-shirt alors qu'on est tout près d'une île hivernale, ce n'est pas très malin. »  
>Zoro fit la moue, puis nicha son nez dans le cou de Sanji.<br>« Mmh... C'n'est pas grave, tu peux me réchauffer, maintenant qu'Usopp a pris le tour de garde... »  
>Le blond sourit, tout en embrassant l'oreille du sabreur.<br>« Et si je te réchauffais en faisant autre chose que me serrer contre toi... ? »  
>Zoro sembla réfléchir un instant.<br>« Non. Pas envie. »  
>Mais Sanji n'était pas de cet avis.<br>Il se mit à lécher doucement l'oreille de l'escrimeur, tout en glissant une main dans son boxer.  
>« Attends... San- ! J'ai dit... que... je ne voulais pas... »<br>Il mordit alors l'oreille de Zoro, qui frissonna.  
>« Pourtant, il y en a un ici... »<br>Le blond toucha le membre déjà dur de son partenaire, dont la respiration devenait de plus en plus haletante.  
>« ...qui semble apprécier que je m'occupe de lui. »<br>Zoro gémit doucement, alors que des mains chaudes et tendres glissaient lentement le long de ses jambes.  
>Il avait décidément beaucoup trop froid.<br>Le sabreur se laissa allonger sur le dos, alors que Sanji commençait déjà à caresser chaque partie de son corps, positionné entre ses jambes.  
>Cela devenait presque une habitude.<br>Le blond ne savait pas se servir de ses mains uniquement pour cuisiner.  
>Il connaissait toutes les zones sensibles de Zoro, et ce dernier se laissait envahir par les sensations délicieusement insupportables qui le parcouraient.<br>Il fermait souvent les yeux pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour, mais cette fois-ci, il les garda ouverts.  
>Ses mains allèrent se coller contre les joues de Sanji, qu'il attira dans un baiser.<br>Baiser qui s'approfondit rapidement.  
>Chacun essayait de dominer, mais le blond abandonna, laissant son amant faire.<br>Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser un moment, avant de se séparer, tous deux haletants.  
>Le sabreur sourit, puis alla lécher l'oreille de Sanji qui gémit doucement.<br>Il s'arrêta alors, un sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres.  
>« Prends-moi. »<br>Le blond frissonna, avant sourire à son tour.  
>« Et qui c'est qui n'avait pas envie, il y a deux minutes... ? »<br>Il lécha doucement le cou de Zoro, laissant un énième suçon.  
>« Il faut que j'arrive à te convaincre que j'en ai envie, maintenant ? »<br>Sanji alla se placer front contre front avec le sabreur.  
>« Même<em> très<em> envie. »  
>Pour finalement l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.<br>Les positions s'inversèrent, Zoro maintenant au-dessus, une jambe de chaque côté des hanches du cuisinier.  
>Cette fois-ci, Sanji ne se laissa pas faire et ses mains glissèrent le long du dos du sabreur avant de glisser dans son boxer, pour masser ses fesses.<br>Zoro gémit, puis rapprocha leurs corps, et frotta leurs sexes ensembles.  
>La pièce devint rapidement envahie par des halètements et des gémissements, d'abord timides, puis finalement désordonnés, emplis de désir.<br>Sanji fit signe à Zoro de se retourner, et alors que le sabreur prenait en bouche le membre du cuisinier, ce dernier se mit à lécher ses doigts.  
>Puis, lentement, il fit pénétrer son index.<br>Le corps au-dessus de lui frissonna, et il caressa le sexe de Zoro pour le détendre.  
>Lorsqu'il sentit le sabreur plus à l'aise, il commença à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient lentement.<br>Il ajouta rapidement un second doigt, alors que Zoro gémissait.  
>La sensation était inconfortable au début, mais lorsque Sanji arrivait à atteindre sa prostate, des vagues de plaisir l'envahissaient.<br>Mais cette fois-ci, le blond évitait délibérément cet endroit sensible.  
>Un sourire était toujours présent sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il retirait ses doigts et que Zoro se retournait pour lui faire face, haletant.<br>« Pourquoi tu... ? »  
>Le sabreur n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un doigt s'était placé sur ses lèvres.<br>« Tu ne devais pas me montrer que tu en avais très envie ? »  
>Zoro sentit la température au niveau de ses joues augmenter, alors qu'il semblait réfléchir.<br>Soudain, un sourire vint trouver son chemin sur ses lèvres, et il commença à bouger ses hanches de façon provocante.  
>Les yeux du cuisinier s'écarquillèrent, alors que l'envie montait peu à peu.<br>Zoro avait une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches, comme pour leur position de départ.  
>A la seule différence qu'il se frottait maintenant contre son entrejambe.<br>Le cuisinier se mordit la lèvre.  
>Finalement, Sanji attrapa ses hanches et le pénétra doucement : il ne voulait pas faire mal au sabreur, tout de même.<br>Lorsqu'il fut entièrement à l'intérieur, il commença à toucher le torse de son compagnon, mais n'esquissa aucun autre mouvement.  
>Zoro comprit, et, une fois que sa respiration fut stabilisée et les battements de son cœur calmés, il bougea ses hanches doucement.<br>Trop doucement, au goût de Sanji, qui murmura un « pervers » avant d'attraper les hanches de Zoro.  
>Ce dernier commençait à avoir beaucoup trop chaud, mais parvint néanmoins à répondre au cuisinier.<br>« C'est toi qui a voulu que je te montre que j'en avais _très_ envie. »  
>Soudain, l'emprise sur ses hanches se resserra, et un coup de rein mieux placé que les autres le fit voir des étoiles.<br>Zoro gémit, alors que Sanji recommençait.  
>« San-... ! Att- ! »<br>Le sabreur ne put continuer, car un autre gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.  
>« Pourquoi ? Ça te fait du bien, ici ? »<br>Le blond ponctua ses paroles d'un autre mouvement, et Zoro se cambra, incapable de se retenir.  
>Il agrippa les draps, alors que Sanji continuait, tout en le touchant.<br>La chambre fut rapidement emplie de gémissements, de craquements de lit et d'autres bruits érotiques.  
>Soudain, la respiration du sabreur se fit saccadée, et il plongea son regard dans celui de Sanji.<br>« Sanji... Je vais- ! »  
>Finalement, Zoro jouit dans la main du blond, qui continua un court moment avant de venir à son tour.<br>Le cuisinier se retira, puis entraîna le sabreur dans une étreinte.  
>Leurs respirations s'apaisèrent doucement, puis Sanji sourit.<br>« Tu n'as pas plus chaud, maintenant ? »  
>Zoro soupira.<br>« C'est vrai. »  
>Sanji commença à caresser les cheveux de son amant.<br>« Tu peux revenir me voir chaque fois que tu as trop froid. Ça ne me dérange pas, en fait. »  
>Le sabreur rit doucement.<br>« Pourquoi pas. »  
>Résultat de l'étude menée par deux yaoistes intéressés :<br>Le froid semble être un facteur érotique important.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Un PWP ! Mon premier PWP ! Pour celles qui ne savent pas, un PWP est, par définition un "Plot?Whay Plot?" ou "Porn Without Plot", cela indique donc une œuvre dont le but est purement érotique, sans scénario ou histoire conductrice.<br>/confettis/  
>Yoohoo !<br>/vous retrouvez un auteur complètement bourré/  
>Z'étais seul, mais ze me zuis bien amusé !<br>/soudain, il aperçoit un citron ou... une chèvre ? (MAIS QUEL EST LE RAPPORT ?)/  
>Ah bah nan, y'avait Neij avec moi ! Neij ? 0_0 NEIIIIIIIJ !<br>Neij: ... collapse  
>Je vais avoir besoin de commentaires pour ranimer ma bêta adorée U_U !<br>Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !

**See ya later~**


End file.
